Xavier
|minions = His guards, his servants, Benny and Sully, Maurice, Lisa and Scooter,|enemies = |likes = Peace, happiness, kindness, Matthew, Benny and Sully, respect, peasants, protecting his kingdom, helping others, good magic, praying, Robin Hood and his merry men, Zaheer, King Richard I, manners, Matthew and Robin's heroism, his servants, sleeping late, his friends and family, Christmas, Halloween, animals,|dislikes = Evil King Matthew, losing Benny and Sully, the death of his parents, Prince John, war, threats to his kingdom, disobedience, betrayal, cruelty, murder, mistreatment, evil magic, being kidnapped,|powers = Speed, Strength, shapeshifting, good magic and spell casting, immortality, light and sun magic, control of fair weather, miniazuration|possessions = His staff|weapons = Fists, his staff, his sword,|fate = Defeats Evil King Matthew, saves his people and ushers in a new generation of soldiers and never forgets about his parents (The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius; The Origin of King Matthew) Attends to Robin Hood's wedding after Prince John's death (Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius) Helps his friends and family in any way he can (The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius)|quote = Protecting my kingdom isn't extreme but taking care of you isn't fun}}Prince Matthew '''(currently known as '''King Matthew) is the king of the Good Kingdom, one of the protagonists in the cartoon series The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius and a supporting character in the movie Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius. King Matthew is son and heir of the great King and Queen Wooten until they were killed by the ruthless Evil King Matthew and he's eager to keep his kingdom and his friends safe from villains who threaten to destroy his kingdom or kill his friends. Background King Matthew was born to the beloved monarchs, King and Queen Wooten. King Matthew was then blessed to the entire Good Kingdom. Everybody was happy because one day when the mighty King Wooten will fall and King Matthew will rise as the new king and he'll protect his kingdom and make his kingdom happy. On King Matthew's birthday, King and Queen Wooten gave him two friendly hyenas named Benny and Sully. Benny and Sully loved King Matthew and Benny and Sully loved King Matthew. Benny and Sully vowed to always be there for King Matthew Years later of being raised, trained, protected and loved by his parents, King Matthew became the king of the Good Kingdom at the age of 15 and his parents were proud of him. While King Matthew was dealing with protecting his people by using his staff, King Wooten was dealing the Evil King who was King Wooten's archenemy. The Evil King's son, Evil King Matthew was spreading terrible curses to the Good Kingdom such as: acid rain that causes the crops to die, deadly diseases such as smallpox and murderous thieves who would kill peasants for their food and money. King Wooten became very stressed about the Evil King, Evil King Matthew and his curses. King Matthew then suggested that they ask help from other kingdoms such as the Dog Kingdom, the Bear Kingdom and the Animal Kingdom but King Wooten refused because he thought that those kingdoms are as bad as the Evil Kingdom but King Matthew insisted that they ask for help because if they ask for help they can develop a wonderful friendship. King Wooten said "Every time we talk about this, it's almost like you want to get yourself and our people killed by that those bloodthristy monarchs. I don't want anyone leaving the Good Kingdom and that's final." King Matthew was so mad that he went to back of the castle to break some sticks by using is staff's magic. King Matthew's mother, Queen Wooten came to calm him down. King Matthew asked his mother why King Wooten was tough on him. King Matthew thought that King Wooten was tough on him because he doesn't get him but Queen Wooten told King Matthew that King Wooten was him when he was a teenager. When King Wooten was a teenager, his father and him decided to go to the Goat Kingdom to ask their king for some fruits but once they got to the front entrance, the soldiers started attacking the duo. King Wooten and his father tried to escape but one of the soldiers shot King Wooten's father with an arrow and wounded him. King Wooten wasn't able to save his father, so he's hoping he can save his son from danger. King Matthew felt sorry for his father's backstory and the loss of his grandfather. King Matthew was so sad about that and about protecting his people by himself when his parents will die in the future. King Matthew sang a song called "King Matthew's Lament" and during that song, King Matthew was saying that when he grows up, he wants to become friends with all of the kingdoms (except the Evil Kingdom). After the song, King Matthew took his hyenas Benny and Sully out of the Good Kingdom to the Lion Kingdom but once they got there, the guards starting attacking by shooting their rifles at the trio. The trio was able to escape but King Matthew got a terrible bruise on his foot due to getting his foot caught in a ditch. King Wooten's advisor and King Matthew's best friend, Zaheer came to see what King Matthew was doing. Zaheer saw the bruise on King Matthew's foot and instead of reporting to King Wooten, Zaheer decided to keep it a secret. King Matthew asked Zaheer that should follow his duties of his heart. Zaheer wondered what King Matthew meant by that. King Matthew asked Zaheer that if his parents die, should continue to keep his people in the Good Kingdom or start making an eternal friendship with the other kingdoms. Zaheer wanted to show King Matthew something that he might find interesting. Zaheer showed King Matthew the picture of his grandfather when he was helping other kingdoms and developing an eternal friendship with them. King Matthew wondered why it has stopped today. King Matthew decided to go back to the castle and ask his father that the only way to stop the ray of darkness in the Good Kingdom is to ask other kingdoms for help. When King Wooten heard his son still talking about the other kingdoms, he yelled at King Matthew and said that he'll never be a worthy king. Before King Matthew could go back to bed, one of King Wooten's servants told him that his advisor, Zaheer was shot down by an arrow gun and the person who murdered Zaheer was unknown. Before Zaheer was manifested into a spirit, Zaheer told King Matthew that no matter where he is, Zaheer will be there for him. For the past two weeks, King Matthew was depressed with his best friend in the Spirit World. King Wooten was ashamed for what he said to King Matthew. King Wooten then decided to end the ray of darkness by going to war with the Evil King. King Matthew was hoping that his father was going to win the war. Whoever wins the war will get anything they want and whoever loses the war will not be able their kingdom until the 5th year. King Wooten successfully killed the Evil King by using his musket and with the Evil King dead, the Good Kingdom won the war and the Evil Kingdom was placed on lockdown for eternity. King Matthew was glad that his father won the war. Unfortunately, the death of the Evil King angered his son, Evil King Matthew. Evil King Matthew then vowed vengeance on King and Queen Wooten for the death of his father. Evil King Matthew then had the idea of killing King and Queen Wooten then ruling their kingdom and making all of their people, his slaves. Evil King Matthew snuck into the Good Castle without being spotted by the guards and he went to King and Queen Wooten's room where they were sleeping. Evil King Matthew then opened a portal to the Underworld by using his staff and the explosion woke King Matthew up and he went to his parents' room to see what was happening. The portal sucked King and Queen Wooten inside but King Wooten grabbed the edge of the portal and Queen Wooten grabbed her husband's hand. Evil King Matthew went to the edge of the portal and instead of him showing mercy towards the beloved monarchs, he grabbed King Wooten's hand and he said: "Long live the King and Queen." Evil King Matthew threw King and Queen Wooten into the portal where they were killed. King Matthew tried to stop Evil King Matthew from taking over the Good Kingdom but he locked King Matthew, Benny, Sully and his servants in cages. Evil King Matthew revealed himself as the murderer who killed Zaheer. He killed Zaheer because with him dead, no one can inspire King Matthew with his outstanding wisdom and confidence and since Zaheer's dead, King Matthew won't be able to rescue his people with all of his confidence and hope lost. Evil King Matthew told King Matthew that once he's done taking over the Good Kingdom, he'll kill King Matthew and his friends. King Matthew became discouraged and he said that his father was right, he'll never be a good king. Suddenly Zaheer came back as a spirit and King Matthew was happy to see him. Zaheer told King Matthew that he shouldn't put any pressure on himself because this is the start of an adventure and he's going to help King Matthew finish it. Zaheer started singing a song called "I'm the King (A Song from the Gods)," to King Matthew. Zaheer said that he knows King Matthew loves his kingdom and his people and he loves the other kingdom. King Matthew then realized that he has thousands of ancestors who befriended former monarch of their former kingdoms and that still runs in his blood meaning he has the strength and courage to defeat Evil King Matthew and he finally knows that he's the king meaning he can do anything as he believes in himself. Zaheer then bid a farewell to King Matthew. Once Zaheer left, King Matthew grabbed his staff and he freed his servants and himself. When King Matthew approached Evil King Matthew, he thought that King Matthew wasn't strong to defeat him but King Matthew powered his staff with all of his inner rages and he blasted Evil King Matthew back to the Evil Kingdom where he broke his leg. King Matthew then saved his people from Evil King Matthew. King Matthew was the hero of the Good Kingdom. King and Queen Wooten appeared as spirits and they told King Matthew how proud they are. King Wooten apologized to King Matthew for saying that he wouldn't be a good king. King Matthew accepted his apology and King Wooten said that he will love his son no matter what choices he makes. King and Queen Wooten then bid a farewell to their son. King Matthew was happy that he would get visit other kingdoms and develop an eternal friendship with them. King Matthew now ushers in a new generation of soldiers who protect his kingdom from Evil King Matthew and his men. Personality King Matthew is a master in the arts of elegance, etiquette, grace, and nobility. King Matthew is very kind towards his friends and family. King Matthew does not tolerate those who are cruel and unforgiving towards him or his friends. King Matthew is a mighty and worthy ruler and with his magical staff, he can spread happiness and peace throughout his entire kingdom. King Matthew loves his kingdom, his people, his servants, his hyenas and the other kingdoms. King Matthew can be a little bit stubborn especially with his father. King Matthew is very persistent meaning he won't stop at anything until he achieves his goals even if he has to disobey his father's rules. King Matthew doesn't want to do that but he wants his kingdom to be safe. King Matthew doesn't respect those who are rude and those who do not have any manners. King Matthew can be a little stern and strict on occasions. When a villain (such as Evil King Matthew) threatens the Good Kingdom, King Matthew is not going to stop until he is defeated and out of the Good Kingdom once and for all. King Matthew shows a strong hatred of betrayers in or out of his kingdom because he doesn't like being duped in any way. On occasions, King Matthew is funny, optimistic, fun-loving, playful and free-spirited. He loves playing with his friends and King Matthew loves to help peasants and he allows peasants in his castle on occasions. Like Matthew, King Matthew is very knowledgeable about romance and he loves to help people who have problems with love. Physical Appearance King Matthew is thr alternate form of Matthew and he wears purple clothing along with a brown belt and a blue cape. He wears a golden crown and since he has an eternal pain in his left leg, he uses his staff to help him walk from place-to-place. When he's sleeping, he sleeps in a purple nightshirt. Powers and Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength: '''When King Matthew is himself, he has the same amount of strength of his 1st dimension-self, Matthew but he has a staff or if he has shapeshifted into some kind of animal, he gains an incredible amount of superhuman strength. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''With or without his staff, he can still move faster than any mystical creature in the 2nd dimension * '''High Intellect: '''King Matthew is shown to be highly intelligent, cunning, wise and sophisticated. Even though Matthew might save him from Evil King Matthew's schemes, he still knows what to expect from his arch-enemy. * '''Shapeshifting: '''King Matthew can shapeshift into any animal with the help from his staff. * '''Atmokinesis: '''King Matthew is able to keep the weather in his kingdom fair and safe. He does make his kingdom rain to help his plants but he doesn't make storms that can cause floods and kill innocent people. * '''Immorality: '''King Matthew is one of the Wooten characters to already have immorality. With the power of his staff, he is completely invincible. * '''Miniaturization: '''Along with Prince Manchas, he can make himself very tiny and it gives him the ability to fly as well. Appearances Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius is the first movie that King Matthew appears in. King Matthew serves as a major character in the movie. He's eager to help Robin Hood and Matthew defeat Prince John and save all of Nottingham. At the end of the movie, King Matthew attends to Robin Hood's wedding and before Robin and Maid Marian left for their honeymoon, King Matthew gave Maid Marian a big hug and said that he was going to miss her and her husband. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius In the cartoon series, King Matthew can serve as a protagonist, deuteragonist, tritagonist, supporting or major character. Category:Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Kings Category:Princes Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:Alternate Forms Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Royalty Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Nobility Category:Dancers Category:Wooten characters Category:European characters Category:French characters Category:Kids Category:Leaders Category:Athletes Category:Warriors Category:Wise characters Category:Wizards Category:Characters who fly Category:Protagonists Category:Dragons